


Left or Right

by nonnie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha and Deanna Winchester show Cas a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left or Right

"I..." Castiel reaches out slowly, brushing his fingers and the palms of his hands over Samantha's breasts as she rides him. She sighs in pleasure and tips her head back, arching forward for more contact. "I want to taste her there."

Deanna chuckles rough and dirty as she rubs a hand low across his stomach, lightly pushing down to remind him not to thrust. "Don't think that's going to work in this position. Tell you what, left or right?"

"What?" Castiel's dazed eyes turn back to her.

Deanna smirks and taps one finger on Samantha's left nipple. "Left?" She brings two fingers together and flicks the other one. "Or right?" Samantha gasps and gives her a dirty look, narrowed eyes promising some righteous nipple flicking of her own in the future.

"I... right?" Castiel stares in confusion, lost in the sensation of being so caught in another person. Understanding dawns when he sees Deanna shift down and press wet, sucking kisses to the side of Samantha's right breast.

She moves slowly, teasing with hot breath and sliding tongue. The matched set of groans when she finally scrapes gentle teeth over Samantha's nipple are very rewarding.


End file.
